ASSASSINS CREED: Inner Sactum
by KorraNation1
Summary: Errinaya is a normal girl just like her best friend Elisa. The truth is that Errinaya is part of an assassin order that has been going on since Altair. She is forced to keep it a secret from her friends but when Rafe, her younger brother is captured by Templars she realises that she was not the only one keeping secrets. Rated T for Swearing and Blood/ violence
1. Chapter 1

"Why can't you come to my dance recital today" my best friend Elisa complains to me

I look at her while I am saddling up Astec, my appalosa pony

" I have a riding competition" I said, reaching over to Astec's head

"Errinaya Marie Syth" she said " You better come"

" Elisa please don't use my full name" I said, hopping on Astec's saddle " Besides this competition is huge. It could take me and Astec to the National Championship"

" Maybe tomorrow we can see a movie" she said, while walking beside me on Astec

" Count on it" I said, slowing down in front of my dad's car

I watched carfully as she walks toward her car and drives off. I then quickly jump off Astec and go into my room. I check my phone on my dresser. It has a message from my mother Nelena

**Errinaya**

**The cow is in the shead at the market. Meet us at the Armour stall at 9:00**

**Nelena**

I chuckled and walk over to my bed. I quickly fold up my bed to usally reavel a hole but my father had it all borded up.

" Merda" I said (Translation: Shit)

I run to the garage and grabbed a hammer from the tool drawer. I ran back upstairs and started undoing the nails that attached the boards. After 3 minuites, the boards were undone and I jumped through the hole. I was led down a torch-lit hallway. I stopped and was surrounded by the tomstones of all of the past assassin leaders. I kneeled and said my prayer

"miei fratelli, possa tu riposare in pace, assassini come molti prima di voi portiamo un sacco di onore di renderti orgoglioso e per mantenere viva la fratellanza" (Translation: my brothers, may you rest in peace, killers like many before you bring a lot of honor to make you proud and to keep alive the brotherhood)

I run past the dust covered tombs and stop in front of the famous Assassin armor, woven by Leonardo Da Vinci. I grab it off the podium and got dressed. I pulled on my leather Greaves and make sure my hidden blade was working. Then I grabbed my dagger, sword, bow and arrow and my Tomahawk. I then pulled back my long hair and put up my hood. The hood prevents people from seeing my face and I exit through the secret exit. I hop on Astec and rode towards the main market. I then reach my family. I noticed my mother, and my older brother Ezio named after a great Assassin warrior who lived in Florence.

" Where is Rafe" I asked my bloodstained brother.

My mother started randomly crying. I looked at him with despair

" He was captured by the Templars" he told me

" I am going after him" I said, determination in my eyes


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on Inner Sactum**

**" Where is Rafe" I asked my bloodstained brother.**

**My mother started randomly crying. I looked at him with despair**

**" He was captured by the Templars" he told me**

**" I am going after him" I said, determination in my eyes**

" Going after him, are you crazy" Ezio said, holding me back from running

"No I am not crazy" I screamed at him

"Ok you need to stay calm" he said

"CALM... I AM COMPLEATLY CALM" I yelled

He quickly covered my mouth with my bloody hand

" Zitto Errinaya" (Translation: Hush Errinaya) " Do you want our posizione to be given away" he exclaimed

I pushed his hand away. My face had blood on it from his hand.

" No" I said " But I have to save Rafe. He is too little to defend himself"

" He is 11 years old Errinaya" He said " he can defend for himself"

I gave him a look of shame and jumped away from them. I ran across the market and through the town of Acre. I climbed buildings to try to find the Templar headquarters but had no luck. I sat on the roof of a random house and started crying.

"Si prega di tenere il mio fratellino di sicurezza" I said through my quivering lip ( Translation: Please keep My brother safe)

I returned back to my family who looked at me with anticipation

" Sorry I could not find him" I said

We rode silently back to the house and returned our weapons. I was sad I lost Rafe and I also was sad that I saw no bloodshed. I crawled over to my bed and flopped down. My phone buzzed with a new text and I picked it up

**Hey Errinaya**

**Its me Cyelena. We were friends in the first grade and we went on Assassin missions together. Anyways I wanted to text you to tell you that we think we found a location where Rafe is. Tomorrow you, me and Ezio will travel to the location and find your brother.  
****TTYL Cyel**

I quickly texted Cyelena back

**Hey Cyelena **

**Its good to hear from you again. After we went our seperate ways I thought I would never hear from you again. What a surprise. Anyways Ezio and I are In. Where will we meet**

**Errin**

I waited for about a minute and got another text back

**We will me****et at ur house ok?**

**Cyel**

I texted her back a simple responce

**Ok**

Then I got under the covers of my bed and fell asleep

I then woke up and walked downstairs to find my brother Ezio sitting on the couch.

" Why are you so happy" He asked me

" Because I got a text from Cyelena and she said she knows where Rafe is. And we on going on a rendevous tonight.

"Ok I am in" He said


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Dark at Noon again for helping me with this story. We are thinking of writing a story together so it may be on either one of our profiles. If not D.A.N will be helping me with my AVATAR: Daughter of War story. I am also doing a different translation thingy. The translations will now be at the end of each chapter.**

**Previously on Inner Sactum**

**I then woke up and walked downstairs to find my brother Ezio sitting on the couch.**

**" Why are you so happy" He asked me**

**" Because I got a text from Cyelena and she said she knows where Rafe is. And we on going on a rendevous tonight.**

**"Ok I am in" He said**

" Ezio that was a bit sudden" I said

" Sorry, but I thought about what you said last night" He said " You know about Rafe being to young"

I nodded

" Yea I think he is way to young to be an assassin out on his own" he said

I nodded and was about to say Somthing but my phone randomly started buzzing. I checked it and it was a text from Ceylena

**Hey its Cyel **

**I am outside your house **

**please hurry up.**

" Come on Ezio we have to get dressed. She is outside waiting" I screamed at him

As we walked outside In our robes we noticed Ceyl standing with her horse Valentine

" Ciao mia sorella. Come va" said Ezio as he walked up towards Cyelena

" Hello Ezio, My brother" Said Ceyl

There they stood looking at each other for about an hour. It was silent as they stared into each others eyes. I suddenly broke the silence

" Guys Rafe is waiting. Can you please stop staring at each other like brainwashed s***heads and get over here" I said

" Oh right" Said Ezio scratching the back of his head.

As we walked on our horses around Acre. Ceylena saw the house that Rafe was being held hostage in.

" You sure this is the right house Ceyl" I said looking unsure at the giant house in front of us.

" I am sure" Said Ceylena

We found an gaping hole in the roof so we did some parkour to get up. We crawled through the hole and landed very softly on the ground below us. We snuck around the house for a bit when we suddenly heard footsteps. Ezio, Ceyl and me were grabbed from behind. We had our wrists tied with rope, Ezio and Cyel were gagged but I was left with only rope around my wrists and two men holding my arms. Suddenly the head Templar came up towards me, limping the whole way over.

" Looks like we caught some assassins. They are not ordinary assassins, they are the famous Auditorie assassins" he screamed to his Templar group " Why are you here"

" We only want our little brother back" I said through gritted teeth

" You mean him" He said gesturing to a little boy in front of us

I squinted my eyes as they brought him closer. His pale complexion showed his little brown freckles and his shimmering brown eyes.

" Rafe?" I asked the boy

" Erri" He said, a Templar about my height came up to Rafe and held a long sharp knife to his throat.

" RAFE" I screamed struggling to break free of my bonds. I was immediately gagged by an incoming hand

" Now what are you going to do now" The Templar said, holding the knife closer to his neck.

The Templar pulled the mask away to reveal a familier face.

It was Elisa


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Dark at Noon again for helping me with this story. We are thinking of writing a story together so it may be on either one of our profiles. If not D.A.N will be helping me with my AVATAR: Daughter of War story. I am also doing a different translation thingy. The translations will now be at the end of each chapter. Also thanks to smileydragon for being awsome as she is. Smiley If u are reading this. U R AWSOME. Thank you both**

**Previously on Inner Sactum**

**" RAFE" I screamed struggling to break free of my bonds. I was immediately gagged by an incoming hand**

**" Now what are you going to do now" The Templar said, holding the knife closer to his neck.**

**The Templar pulled the mask away to reveal a familier face.**

**It was Elisa**

I looked at Ezio who immeiatly shrugged his shoulders. I quickly bit the guy who had his hand over my mouth

" Templar" I said, spitting out blood " Let Rafe go"

"Or what" Screached Elisa, Putting the sharp end closer around his throat

I looked at Ezio who nodded and made a derp face. I smiled and lifted up my foot. The Templar scrunched his face as I hit him right in the nuts. His face looked exactly like Ezio. I then stomped on his chest and yelled

" I am victorious"

I then noticed the other Templars surrounding me.

" Oh merda" I said

I broke free of my bonds then stabbed the pussy Templar, who I just kicked and manged to stab the others around me, Ceyl and Ezio. I then tried to free them of their bonds but more Templars came from the celing.

" Oh great, Spider-man Templars" I said acting scared

" They are not Spider-man Templars" Elisa said, bringing the knife closer to Rafe neck " They live on the roof"

I laughed

" Your serious right" I said in between laughs " That is the most funniest thing I have ever heard"

She kept a serious face so I stopped laughing

" Why is that so funny Assassin" she snickered

" Living on the roof" I said trying not to laugh " That is freaking hilarious"

She then scowled and started sliting Rafe's throat. His cries of pain finally brought me to my sences.

I had Templars surrounding me except for one who was sitting in the corner playing with a piggy bank. He stood up and put it on the roof

" Spider pig spider pig,does whaever an spider pig does. Can he swing form a web, no he cant he is a pig. Look out he is a spider-pig" He said climbing upstairs.

I looked at Elisa who shook her head

" He has a desiese that makes him unfocused" She said

I stifled a short laugh and started fighting again. I stabbed a nearby Templar with my hidden blade. An hour later, I was sweaty and had blood all over my white assassin tunic. The only ones standing were Ezio, Ceyl, Elisa, Rafe and me.

" Well done Assassin" she said

" Are we done or is that it" I said

" Oh we are far from done" She said

I heard a gurgle and saw Rafe lying on the floor.

Dead


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Dark at Noon again for helping me with this story. We are thinking of writing a story together so it may be on either one of our profiles. If not D.A.N will be helping me with my AVATAR: Daughter of War story. I am also doing a different translation thingy. The translations will now be at the end of each chapter. Also thanks to smileydragon for being awsome as she is. Smiley If u are reading this. U R AWSOME. Thank you both**

**Previously on Inner Sactum**

**" Well done Assassin" she said**

**" Are we done or is that it" I said**

**" Oh we are far from done" She said**

**I heard a gurgle and saw Rafe lying on the floor.**

**Dead**

" Rafe no" I said as I ran towards the dead body of my younger brother

I was holding him in my arms. His brown eyes gazed up into space as if vanishing from the earth. I looked over at Ceyl and Ezio. Ceyl had her forehead resting against Ezio's shoulder and Ezio was gently nudgeing her head with his head. I could see the tears in their eyes as they nestled against each other. I gazed up at Elisa, her green eyes grinning with hatred for my family

" È piccola cagna." I said " I will make sure Errinaya hears about this"

Her green eyes not looked less like anger and more like shock.

"How do you know Errinaya" She said, looking surprised

" We met in camp" I said, a bit too quickly

She didn't seem to notice

" Wait till I tell her that you are an assassin" She said, the grin returning to her thick lips

" She knows" I said

Her eyes returning to shock again

" Well I want you to tell that little son of a cagna that she is no longer my friend. She is disrespectful to me. Also say to her that she makes the worst food ever" She said

That was it. I ran up toward her hidden blade out and ready to attack. Templars came from behind and started grabbing me. I did what I had to do. I took my hidden blade and stabbed them in the stomach. A Templar came in front of me and slashed my eye. It went from my eyebrow to my cheek. It was bleeding and my eye was red but I did not care. I ran away from their grasp and ran towards Elisa. I lunged at her and manged to tackle her to the ground. I was sitting on her stomach, my thowing knives stuck in her sleeves pinning her to the ground. I had my hidden blade at her stomach ready to stab at any moments

" Stop it" she yelled " Get off me"

I heard a snicker from Ezio as he was untying Ceyl.

" No" I said to her, my voice hard and rough " You deserve this. You killed my brother, and insulted my friend"

Her eyes widened at the sound of brother

" He was your brother?" she whispered

" Yes he was" I said firmly " Whats wrong. Does the assassin got your tounge" I said, grabbing her tounge that was hanging out of her mouth

The Templar with the deseise came down

"UNICORNS" he screamed to everyone, he has his piggybank with him.

"What is that scar on you piggy's face from. I thought he was spider-pig" I said

" He is not spider-pig anymore. He is Harry Porker" he yelled

He ran back upastairs

"Like I said he is strange" she said, rolling her eyes

" Stop it with your gibbergabber" I said leaning in closer to her

I had my hidden blade around her, throat ready to cut. A templar came behind me and grabbed my mouth. She had help getting the throwing knives out of her sleeves. I tried to escape his grasp but I couldn't. She came up to me and leaned in close to my face. She reached up to pull up my hood. I couldn't stop her. She just had her hand on my hood ready to tug, Ezio came behind her and grabbed her. I couldn't contain my laughter. I bit the guy and started laughing. Her face was wide with shock and looked like a donkey head. Ezio manged to stiffle a little laugh

"Ezio" Elisa said


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to SmileyDragon for being so nice to encourage me to write more of this story. I was thinking of deleting it because it got no views but Smiley came in and changed that all. I love u Smiley ( Not in a gay way). Thanks for all of your support**

**Previously on Inner Sactum**

**She just had her hand on my hood ready to tug, Ezio came behind her and grabbed her. I couldn't contain my laughter. I bit the guy and started laughing. Her face was wide with shock and looked like a donkey head. Ezio manged to stiffle a little laugh**

**"Ezio" Elisa said**

" Hello Elisa" He said leaning in closer to her ear

" Ezio I should have known" She said trying to pull away from him

She then gasped and her eyes widened as she remembered me. Errinaya.

" What about Errinaya" She said " Is she an assassin"

Ezio chuckled

" Errin is safe at home" He said, winking at me in the process

I manged to do a silent giggle and forced the Templar to let go

" If you guys are the Auditorie assassins" She said " That must mean your last name is not Syth

" Duh stupid" I said giggling in the process " Syth is the Auditories fake name"

Ezio let go of Elisa and she turned around to take off his hood. His black hair fell down in front of his face. His face had a scar above his lip like Ezio, master assassin once had. He smiled, she gasped and I just giggled.

" If Errinaya is not here then who is that" She asked, pointing to Cyel

" That is Ceylena a friend of me and Errinaya" I said, doing the 3 person thingy

" Who exactly are you" she said, gazing at me

" My name is Lithia" I said

" Lithia" Elisa repeated

She ran over towards Ceyl and pulled down her hood. Ceyl's blond hair had little pieces forming around her face. She smiled at Elisa and drew her sword. Elisa smiled back and drew her sword. They started battling each other. Me and Ezio looked at each other and joined in. She called more Templars to come and help her. It was us vs Elisa and ten other Templars. Ezio and Ceyl fought against the Templars and I started fighting Elisa. She is strong in swordman skills but lacks cofindence. She manged to knock me down a couple times but never seriously hurt me.

" Lithia help" screamed Ceyl, playing along with my fake name

I stopped fighting Elisa to look over at Ceyl. She had blood all over her white tunic and had a sword heading right for her heart. I ran over towards her, Elisa hot on my heels. I snuck up behind the guy and manged to stab him through the back.I turned around and Elisa was behind me, holding a sword over her head. I rolled away from her, just as she brought it down

" You will never escape me assassin" She said, her lip bleeding

" Oh really" I said

I ran up the wall and clung onto the nearest ledge. I whistled to Ceyl and Ezio but they payed no attention. I quickly climbed down and started facing off again. I was fighting really well when Elisa came and gave me a really hard shove. I fell backwards. The impact caused my hood to fly off my head

Elisa gasped and said

"Errinaya"


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to SmileyDragon for being so nice to encourage me to write more of this story. I was thinking of deleting it because it got no views but Smiley came in and changed that all. I love u Smiley ( Not in a gay way). Thanks for all of your support**

**Previously on Inner Sactum**

**I ran up the wall and clung onto the nearest ledge. I whistled to Ceyl and Ezio but they payed no attention. I quickly climbed down and started facing off again. I was fighting really well when Elisa came and gave me a really hard shove. I fell backwards. The impact caused my hood to fly off my head**

**Elisa gasped and said**

**"Errinaya"**

I quickly stood up. My black hair was out of my face and my eye was red from the scar. I looked at her and sighed

" Yes" I said to her " It is me"

She ran towards me. I ducked my head cause I was weaponless and my hidden blade had broken. She came closer within each step. I prepared myself for death but instead she came and hugged me.

" Errinaya" She said burrowing her head into my chest

She randomly started crying. I started stroking her head, while looking over at Ezio. He shrugged and waited.

" I can't believe I killed your brother" she whispered

" Elisa" Ceyl said " Errinaya has something to tell you"

I sighed and said

"Elisa... I am afraid I am the one who killed your sister" I said

" Poor Elisa" said Ceyl

I shot a quick look at her. Elisa looked up at me and smiled. I quickly backed away from her as she joined Ceyl by standing beside her.

"What is going on here" Ezio exclaimed coming beside me

Elisa and Ceyl laughed. Ceyl pulled off her assassin tunic to reveal something else

" I am a Templar" She said


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to SmileyDragon for being so nice to encourage me to write more of this story. I was thinking of deleting it because it got no views but Smiley came in and changed that all. I love u Smiley ( Not in a gay way). Thanks for all of your support**

**Previously on Inner Sactum**

**"What is going on here" Ezio exclaimed coming beside me**

**Elisa and Ceyl laughed. Ceyl pulled off her assassin tunic to reveal something else**

**" I am a Templar" She said**

" I cannot believe you would betray us like that Ceyl" I yelled at her

She smiled

" Sei una piccola cagna" Ezio said to Ceyl "Non posso credere che ero innamorata di te"

Ceyl smile dropped when she heard that last sentence

" You love me?" Ceyl said dropping the sword

" I used to" he said running up to her with a sword in hand " Not anymore"

I laughed

" Girl just got dumped" I crooned

She scowled at me

" Essere tranquillo" Elisa yelled " You are mine to deal with now assassina"

" Bring it on" I said drawing my bow

She gasped

" I didn't know you had a bow" she said

" Courtesy of the past assassins Connor Kenway" I said smiling " It was his bow"

" Connor Kenway" She said shivering " His name sounds familier. Put that bow away it gives me the creeps"

I smiled as I put it away and brought out my Tomahawk

" Lets fight" I said smiling

" Wait did you just say past assassins back there" Elisa said

" Yes why?" I questioned her

" How many past Assassins have there been" She said

" There has been lots but we only reconise the Leaders"

" Who are?" She asked me

"Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Connor Kenway and Aveline De Grandpre"

" Is that who Ezio is named after" Elisa said

I nodded

" Can we fight now" I yelled

" It would be my pleasure" Elisa Crooned

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS**

Sei una piccola cagna- You are a little Bitch

Non posso credere che ero innamorata di te- I can not believe I was in love with you

Essere tranquillo- Be quiet

SORRY ITS SOOOOOO SHORT


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to SmileyDragon for being so nice to encourage me to write more of this story. I was thinking of deleting it because it got no views but Smiley came in and changed that all. I love u Smiley ( Not in a gay way). Thanks for all of your support**

**Previously on Inner Sactum**

**" Is that who Ezio is named after" Elisa said**

**I nodded**

**" Can we fight now" I yelled**

**" It would be my pleasure" Elisa Crooned**

Me and Elisa sparred for what seemed like hours. Ezio was fighting Ceyl, her scream could be heard throughout the whole house. Me and Elisa stopped to see Ezio take his sword and stab it through Ceyl's stomach.

" I'm sorry" he whispered to Ceyl

" It's ok Ezio" Ceyl said taking in deep breaths of air " You didn't know"

Ceyl's eyes closed and her breathing went slowly down until it stopped. Elisa turned around and cried in my shoulder, he hand on my chest. Ezio was kneeling beside Ceyl's body whispering to her

" Ti amo" He whispered " Ti amo"

I suddenly felt a sharp stabbing pain in my Chest. I looked down to see Elisa stabbed a dagger in my chest. I stepped back from her holding my chest with my hands.

" Ezio" I whispered, collapsing to the floor

He looked over at me and gasped. He ran over to me, eyes wide alert and focused

" Errinaya" He whispered " You will be ok. I promise"

I nodded. It hurt to talk

" Ezio" I said, my voice growing weak " I need you to kill Elisa"

" What? Errinaya why" screamed Elisa

I didn't hear the last part. I was passed out from lost of blood.

**EZIO'S POV**

After my sister passed out I knew I had to get her to safety. She was losing a lot of blood and if she lost too much she would die. I had to make a dire consequence, but I rather have that then to let my sister die. I picked up my sister and ran out the first floor window

" I will get you Auditorie assassins" Elisa screamed

I lookd at my beeaten up sister. Her eyes were closed and had a scar from her eyebrow to her cheek. Some strands of her black hair hung in her face from falling out of the braid. She still had the dagger in her chest but she was still breathing. She had rips in her assassin tunic just like I had, only worse. I set her down on a rooftop

"Vivrai" I whispered to her "Vivrai"

I found our house a few minutes later. I ran inside to our mother

"dove erano yo..." My madre said, her voice trailing off from seeing my sister in my arms

" I need you to help me madre" I whispered to my mother

" Of course Ezio" She said clearing a place for me to put down Errinaya

**Errinaya Pov**

All I remember is the fading darkness slipping from my eyes. I woke up to a familiar light

" Am I dead" I whispered

I could hear a laugh from Ezio

" No your not dead" He giggled " You may feel a bit drowsy"

" Did you kill Elisa" I asked my brother

Ezio sighed

" I had to save you first" He said

" She is not dead then" I said " Right?"

Ezio nodded and handed me something. It was the dagger I had in my chest. It had a little note attached to it

**If your reading this then me and you survived. Just remember I will be looking for you Auditorie Assassins. Nowhere to run or hide from the Templars grasp. I will find you Errinaya and Ezio for killing my two sister's. Ceyl and Dayna.**

**Have fun **

**Elisa**

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS**

**Ti amo- I love you**

**Madre- Mother**

**Vivrai- live**

**dove erano- Where were **


End file.
